


Afton Family Alive AU

by timelordderpy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Crying, Dreamscapes, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Little Brothers, Medical Conditions, Mental Breakdown, Missing Persons, Multi, Muteness, Nightmares, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-The Bite of '87, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Purple Guy is not William Afton | Dave Miller, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Shame, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Bite of '83, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, Torture, What Have I Done, What-If, selective mutism, william afton is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: This is an au where the bite never happened, William stops the bullies before they put Chris's head in the mouth. But then Chris is kidnapped by an imposter worker and Michael blames himself. As the search goes on Michael's guilt is tearing him apart.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & Mrs. Afton, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & Mrs. Afton, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Mrs. Afton & The Crying Child (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & The Crying Child, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. chapter 1

It all started as Michael and his friends were in the middle of putting Chris’s head into the animatronic’s mouth when…

“MICHAEL AFTON! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!” 

It was his father William Afton and he did not look happy.

“Put. Him. Down. Right now.” He hissed at the group of teens 

Who immediately dropped young Christopher Afton and he ran towards his father, tears streaming down his cheeks. William picked up his younger son holding him close as he glared at his eldest child. 

“Michael Afton employee's office now.”

“But dad-”

“I said now! Young man!” William shouted pointing to the door that lead to the employee’s office

“Fine.” 

Michael growled before pulling up his Foxy mask and stomping his way inside slamming the door behind him.

His three friends tried to slowly creep away...

“And just where do you three think you’re going.” but it was too late their parents had spotted them.

Charlie Johnson(Chica), Fredrick Jones(Freddy), and Anthony Wilson(Bonnie) each walked over to their respected parents, ready for the lecture they knew was coming. 

William had handed over Chris to one of his coworkers who had taken him to the back to calm down and was now in the employee’s lounge scolding his son.

“Michael Afton! How many times do I have to tell you not to bully your little brother!” He shouted

“It was just a prank dad, we were only having a little fun, then the little cry baby started making a scene.”

“I have told you time and time again not to mess around with the animatronics, they are not toys!”

“Why they’re just stupid robots and you built them didn’t you? How dangerous can a big hunk of metal possibly be?”

“Those ‘stupid robots’ could have gotten your brother seriously hurt! A number of things could have happened, his head could have been crushed in there!”

“Oh come on now you’re just overreacting.”

“Oh really, well let me tell you a story about when I was in robotics college and the class clown decided to stick his hand inside a robot’s mouth and do you know what happened to him?”

“What?"

“The gears malfunctioned and that mouth clamped shut cutting his hand clean off.”

Michael’s face went pale

“W-what?…”

“And that same thing could have happened to Chris if I hadn’t gotten there when I did!”

Michael gulped as a shudder went up his spine, vaguely remembering one of his dad’s college friends who came for a visit...and said friend only had ‘one’ hand. 

William took a deep breath pitching the bridge of his nose before kneeling down in front of his son putting both hands on his shoulders.

“Michael, I just don’t understand why you have to do this, you know how easily scared your brother can get. Why do you insist on torturing him like this? You don’t see Elizabeth treating him the same way you do. Why can’t you just be nice to Christopher for once? Why do you hate him so much?”

Michael immediately lost that small guilt he was feeling and snapped in anger

“Why? WHY?! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU AND MOM SPEND MORE TIME WITH CHRISTOPHER THAN ME!!! IT’S ALMOST LIKE I DON’T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE!!! tears started to trickle down his cheeks, Michael had been wanting to say that for a long time.

William was confused for a moment but then it hit him  _ Oh my God _ his son was right. Ever since Christopher’s birth he and Clara have been giving more attention to him and less to Michael.

“Oh Michael I am so sorry, you’re right your mother and I have been neglecting you since Christopher was born.” he hugged his son

“I  _ sniff _ I don’t hate him...I really don’t, but…” Michael tried to hold them back but the tears fell as he looked at his father with heartbreak in his eyes.

“I feel like you love Christopher more than me.”

“What? My God Michael no that is not true!” William pulled him back into a big hug caressing his son’s hair.

“B-but…”

“No son listen to me, your mother and I love all three of you very much. We would never choose favorites between our kids and I’m sorry we made it seem that way.” He squeezed his son tighter.

“I am so sorry we made you feel this way and I promise we will sit down and have a long talk about this. You know we never meant to hurt you right?”

They pulled away and Michael wiped away his tears nodding.

“But, that still doesn’t excuse how you’ve been treating your brother.”

“ _ Sniff _ I know…”

“Look I promise that we will have a long discussion about this when we get home. But we will also be discussing your attitude towards your brother and how we should handle any problems we may have in the future, because ‘this’ is not how we handle things in this family, understand.”

Michael nodded 

“Y-yes dad I understand.”

“Good.” He kissed his forehead and Michael gave a small smile

“Now what I want you to do now is you ‘and’ your friends go find your brother and apologize.”

“Ok dad.”

“And I mean a real apology Michael.”

“Yes dad I will, I promise.”

“That’s my boy.” He hugged his son before letting him go

…

Michael walked into the playroom to see all three of his friends sitting at the table next to their parents.

“Um...hey guys why are you all just sitting around here?” he asked confused

“Because our parents are deciding whether they should take us home now or let us stay.” Charlie replied chin resting on her hand as she blew away a lock of her golden blonde hair

“Oh. Sorry about that.”

“It’s cool.” Frederick added

“Hey guys...can you help me find Chris?”

“Why? Where did he go?” Anthony asked

“Another coworker took him to the back to calm down...and we all kinda own him an apology.”

“...Yeah I guess we kinda do…” Frederick scratched the back of his head as they all looked away with shameful faces.

…

“Come on Chris where are you?!” 

Michael shouted as he started to get worried he and his friends have been searching for Chris for over 30 mins 

_ This place is not that big! It shouldn’t be that hard to find him! _

Michael internally shouted as his three friends came back with no Chris.

“Ok now I’m starting to worry.” Charlie added

“Guys...you don’t think he ran out the building do you?” Anthony asked concerned

“We didn’t scare him that bad did we?” Frederick asked fearfully

“Ok spread out keep looking!” Michael ordered as the group separated to continue looking.

The other three searched around the dinner area, playroom, and gift shop all while Michael went to check the back rooms.

“...mhmmh…”

“Huh? What was that?” Michael stopped as he heard something and followed it. 

_ Sounds like it’s coming from the back hallway. _

Michael kept following the noise and it sounded like a muffled voice. Charlie had appeared out of nowhere and was following close behind he put a finger to his lips as the two crept quietly around the corner. As they got closer the sound got louder it was definitely a muffled voice...but who’s?

They turned the corner to the backdoor and the two kids froze in horror at what they saw…

It was Chris in the arms of a man wearing a purple uniform similar to the ones the employees wear...but this guy is no employee and Chris had a look of absolute horror in his eyes. Without thinking Michael was on his feet running towards the man.

“LET HIM GO!!!”

The purple guy saw him and ran but Michael tackled him to the ground causing him to drop Chris, Charlie ran back inside screaming. Michael screamed for his brother to run but Chris’s arms and legs were tied so he couldn’t run and his mouth was taped shut meaning he couldn’t scream either. They heard shouting and footsteps behind them, perfect now all Michael has to do is keep this guy down. Easier said than done, Michael is a twelve year old kid trying to hold down a full grown man and as expected the purple guy punched him in the gut grabbed Chris and booked it to his car. He stuffed Chris in his trunk and took off just as William and security came rushing out.

_ NO! Nononono! This can’t be happening!  _

Michael had tears streaming down his cheeks as his father pulled him into a hug.

“MICHAEL! Oh my God! What happened?! Are you ok?! Where’s Christopher?!” 

William held onto his son tight Elizabeth came running to her father and brother wrapping her arms around her dad’s waist.

“Daddy! What’s wrong? Why is Michael crying and where’s Christopher? I was looking for him, I can’t find him! Then everyone started screaming!” She was freaking out crying wondering what was going on.

“Shh shh Sweetie calm down it’s going to be ok.” William rubbed her back before motioning for a female coworker to come over. 

“Haliey can you please take her back inside...get her an ice cream and just sit with her.” 

“Of course William.” She said as she picked up Elizabeth when William whispered in her ear.

“...please don’t let her see anything…”

“...of course don’t worry and Jeremy’s already called the police they’ll be here in 10 minutes…”

“...thank you…”

And with that Haliey took Elizabeth back inside.

William took a few deep breaths and squeezed Michael tight caressing his hair, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to calm down, he didn’t know what just happened all he knows now is that someone had just taken his son…


	2. Chapter 2

“...myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault..” was all Michael said, over and over again as he stared off into nothing fear frozen on his face.

“Michael...son please stop…” William had been trying for an hour to get his son to stop but those two words have been the only thing he’d say since Christopher was taken.

The two are now sitting in William’s workshop room with William cradling his son in his lap as he tried to get him to stop but…

“...myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault…”

“WILLIAM!!! KIDS!!!” Clara burst through the door, fear written all over her face.

“WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT’S GOING ON?! WHY IS MICHAEL UPSET?! WHERE ARE CHRISTOPHER AND ELIZABETH?! WHY ARE THERE’S POLICE-”

“Clara! Honey, calm down please.” William had gotten up Michael still in his arm as he put the other over his wife’s mouth.

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm down before removing her husband’s hand.

“Sorry dear, _sigh_ but no one will tell me anything, I just…” She went in to hug them

“Please just tell me what’s going on here.”

William bit his lip trying to hold back his tears…

“Elizabeth is with Hailey in Circus Baby’s room I...I didn’t want her to see this...at least until I can tell her myself…”

“W-what are you talking about? See what?” Clara asked slightly nervous

William was silent for a moment as the tears began to fall, that made Clara’s fear rise.

“William what is going on?”

“...”

“William! Where is Christopher?!”

“...he’s gone…”

…

Clara broke down in tears as William explained to her what happened or at least what he knew.

“I was in the playroom with Elizabeth looking for the boys...when Charlie came running in from the back screaming, ‘help’ ‘kidnapping’ and ‘Chris’. Before I knew it I was running towards the backdoor and... _sniff...sigh_ all I saw was Michael lying on the ground and a car driving away.”

Michael shook in his arms as he began up again repeating those same two words over again.

 _Damnit! Not again!_ William started calmly running his back.

“Why does he keep saying that?” Clara asked fearfully as she caressed her son’s hair.

“That’s been the only thing he’s said since it happened and neither I nor the detectives can get him to say anything else. One of them says that he’s in shock and most likely won’t say anything else...They’ve asked me if we could bring him down to the precinct tomorrow in hopes that he has calmed down enough to tell us what happened.”

“Oh my poor baby.” Clara pulled him out of his father’s arms and cradled him on her own. 

…

They had to stay and talk with the lead detective Morgan Burns about a few more things before being allowed to leave, got Elizabeth and headed home. Once they got home Clara put Michael straight to bed and stayed with him till he fell asleep as William explained to his daughter what had happened. She was understandably upset and cried but after some time calmed down and started to reassure her father.

“Don’t worry Daddy everything’s going to be ok. Christopher will come back home soon I’m sure of it. The police will find Chris and bring back home. I know they will.” she wiped away his tears

“We just have to have faith Daddy and Chris will be back home in no time!”

 _God! This child is an angel sent from heaven!_

William kissed her cheek

“Thank you sweet girl.”

...In Michael’s dream…

“H-hello?...Is anyone here and why is everything so dark?”

Michael looked around as he was in a room of complete nothingness, it was all black not a single thing in sight...but then…

_What did he do this time?_

“Huh?”

_He locked you in your room again._

“What?! W-who’s there? Who said that?!” Michael shouted as he spun his head back and forth 

The source of the voice appeared above him in the form of…

“Is that...Chris’s Fredbear doll?” He shook his head

“No way no! It’s just a toy there's no way that thing was just talking.”

But then…

_Don’t be scared. I am here with you._

“W-what the?!” He heard it clear as day that voice it came straight from the doll.

“N-no that’s impossible! Toys can’t talk!” he started to slap himself 

“Come on Michael! Snap out of it! Snap out of it!”

In a flash the room changed it was no longer pitch black in fact he now seemed to be in a normal bedroom.

“Wait a minute is this?...It is! I’m in Chris’s room! But how? What is going on right now?!”

Then suddenly his little brother manifested in front of him.

“CHRISTOPHER!” he ran to his brother in an attempt to hug him only to faze right through.

“What?...Oh wait now I get it…” his shoulders slumped as the realization came to him.

“...this is a dream…” Michael whispered as he watched his little brother run around his room, tears streaming down Chris’s cheeks as he desperately tried to pull his door open.

Michael sighed in guilt remembering all the times he’d locked Christopher in his room laughing as his little brother cried and cried begging to be let out.

_Tomorrow is a new day._

Blackness again before Michael found himself in his own room.

“Now what?” Michael asked, staring at the Freddy plushie on his bed, his room pitch black except for a little bit of light that came from the flashlight in his hand.

“Why is this in my room? This is one of Chris’s toys not mine.” 

He pointed the flashlight in every direction and noticed 2 things, his closet and bedroom door are both cracked open and for some strange reason he seems to have a ‘second’ bedroom door.

“Why do I have two doors and why are they all open?”

He walked to each door and peeked outside...nothing, the same with his closet, nothing inside but for some other strange reason the three doors refuse to stay closed and just crack open again as soon as he let go.

_Listen._

“Huh? It’s you again Fredbear.”

_Do not let them in._

“Who? Don’t let who in?! And listen for what?”

_They will kill you._

“WHAT?!”

_Watch the bear._

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHO’S GOING TO KILL ME?!”

_When you hear them hold the door._

“WHO?! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING FOR?!”

_Do not let go until they are gone._

“Can you please give me more of an explanation!”

_When you hear Freddy shine the light on him._

“How is that supposed to help?!”

_You have until 6am._

“TO DO WHAT?!...Hello?...Hello?!...ARGH! STUPID BEAR!”

Michael just sat there in the dark with his flashlight waiting in quite making no sound so to hear whatever it is he’s supposed to be listening for just clicking and running back and forth from door to door to bear. So far nothing has happened until…

He heard it...some strange dark laughter but it was too quiet and quick to determine where it came from so he quickly checked all the doors and Freddy...nothing.

“Oook now I’m getting scared what is going on?”

For hours he kept on hearing sounds as he ran around his room terrified that something was going to jump out and kill him.

Then finally heard it...an alarm clock…

...morning…

Michael’s eyes shot open as he sprung awake sweating and breathing heavily. Now that was a nightmare, but at least ‘one’ of them is now over.

Tears began to well in his eyes as Michael pulled himself into a hug crying and shaking. That nightmare may have ended but his little brother is still gone...in the hands of some unknown guy doing who knows what to him right now.

_...Christopher...I-I’m so sorry...please...come back…_


End file.
